The Thing on The Bed
by Ginger Paws 14
Summary: Prongs obviously had not been in the same room with IT. He still thought it was alive.... Silly idiot. He is SO wrong....
1. What is that thing?

It stared at me from its position on the neatly made bed. It knew I was there. I wish it'd stop staring at me.

_"Arrgh!" _I yelled from my post in the wardrobe. I Fumbled out and landed on the hard wood floor. I hit hard. "Umph." I just laid there for a moment and stared at the ceiling. At least there weren't any girls in the dorm at the moment... Then I'd be in trouble. I looked around and stared at the thing on the bed. It stared back. Maybe I was just being paranoid but I swear it was trying to screw with my mind. I have to get out of here. I transformed to my animagi and ran down the stairs and up to the boys dorm.

_"Have fun spying on the ladies, Padfoot?"_ asked my best mate, Prongs.

_"Argh." I flopped down on my bed groaning. "No. They weren't in there and that thing stared at me again!"_

_"I didn't know it bothered you enough for you to leave the dorm before you saw a girl,"_ Prongs said chuckling. I was just glad that Moony wasn't in there or he would be scolding me. Luckily, him and the other boys in the dorm beside Prongs and I had gone to the library to study.

_"It's horrible Prongs. It just... just... stares. It's really creepy. Let it stare at you for a few minutes."_ He knew it was bad but he didn't believe it was _that_ bad.

_"Oh come on mate. It's not alive."_ Prongs obviously had not been in the same room with it.

_"That's what you think. It's evil I tell you!" _Moony chose that exact moment to walk in the room.

_"Padfoot, have you been snooping in the girls' room again?" _He teased.

_"Yes... And that thing is still there!"_

_"Oh god... Not this again..." _He had heard the lecture many times already-- fourteen to be exact. It was old news and it was pathetic according to him. Shows what he knows... _"For heavens sake, Padfoot, it isn't alive!"_

_"Yeah. But it's evil!" _I got the most skeptical look I've ever seen. _"No really!"_

_"Did you ever find out who's it is?" _Moony asked. He was laughing in his head I know it...

_"Yea. At least I think I did. I think it's Lily's."_

_"Then it must be evil," _said Wormtail walking in and flopping on his bed. I had to laugh at that burn.

_"HEY!" _Prongsie was very protective about 'his' woman.

_"Sorry mate but it's true," _Wormy said tiredly. _"I'm goin' to sleep. Nighty-night. Don't let the Padlets bite." _

I gasped; We had promised never to bring up the subject of my puppy mistake again, yet here was Wormtail talking freely about it. You never know who could have heard.

_"Oh chill out, mate. No one can hear." _Moony was the only one who understood. I think he understands. Anyways... I chilled.

_"Back to the subject of me failing to see any girls because of that thing... It's there every time I go in the girl's dorm."_

_"Padfoot, it's fuzzy and wears a pink ribbon. It isn't dangerous." _Moony and Prongs were both laughing at me now.

_"Fluffiness and accessories don't mean anything! They are just to make you think it isn't watching you. But you know what? It is." _They had no clue how evil cute things were. Take Hagrid for example. He thinks dragons are cute but they are really dangerous.

_"Oh give it up and go to bed, mate," _Prongs said mildly. He he flopped over from his sitting position in his bed and fell asleep, as did Moony. I had no choice. I had to sneak back to the girls' dorm and try again. Snuffles is coming girls! WOO HOO! PARTY!

_"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

All three sleeping boys were wide awake.

_"What is it, Padfoot!"_ Prongs yelled.

_"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"The 'thing',"_ Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail said at once.

_"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"You can stop that now,"_ Prongs said.

_"No. No I can't. AAAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Shut up!"_ Wormtail yelled.

_"Um... No?"_

_"What is so bad about that thing? It's fuzzy. It can't be that bad,"_ Moony reasoned.

I explained my theories of why it was evil.

_"Oh."_

_"Wow."_

_"No... Freakin'... Way..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I would like to mention that the first person to correctly identify what the "thing" is; I will write an interview with all their questions and dedicated to them. Thank you and good night (or morning as the case may be...) Please review even if you don't know!


	2. Its a bear!

A/N-- Contest closed. Winner-- Naomi. Congrats!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teddy bear was my worst enemy. I hated it. At least until Prongs killed it. He put a few spells on it to make it explode. Of course we had to make a prank out of----Oh! Ant hill!

After 10 minutes Sorry... Saw an ant hill. Easliy distraced. Anyways... We made a prank of blowing up the bear. Stuck a few spells on it and sent it, in a box, to the Slytherin's common room. When it went in the door, I waited a few minutes and did the special spell. We heard a loud boom and took off running. We had so much fun. Lily's a bit ticked at us right now; Especially Prongs. Now that they are dating, she expects a complete absence of idiocy. Yea... Right...

Moony thought we were morons for doing it but since when has he ever thought otherwise? When Dumbledore found out he laughed. McGonagall wasn't too happy but at least we don't have two weeks detentiont his time... Last time we blew something up, we got two months detention! All we did was blow up the Christmas turkeys on the other three houses' tables. It wasn't that bad. Was it?

I'm just glad I can go into the girls' dorm without that thing staring at me... Actually, I'm just ganna go in there now...

five minutes later...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"Padfoot... What's wrong?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_"PADFOOT!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"PPPAAAAAAAADDDDDDFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT"_

_"Yes?"_

James sighed. _"What are you yelling about?"_ Sirius's eyes got as round and as big as a Bush Baby's eyes. (in other words... HUGE!)

_"It... it... it's... back!"_


End file.
